1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates in general to electronic score keeping, and, in particular, to electronic score keeping wherein a smart card is employed to facilitate the keeping of a detailed electronic record of play and other comparative information.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Scores and standings have been complied and kept for the play of a wide variety of games. Some games, such as, for example, golf or bowling, require considerable continuously updated information to accurately compute handicaps. The burden of record keeping and calculation is substantial. Current information is often not available in time to contribute significantly to the improvement of a players game.
Various expedients have been proposed for the purpose of score keeping. See, for example, Lambourne U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,010, which proposes an electronic golf score card. Such devices are not effective in tracking and calculating information, such as handicaps, from a long series of rounds of play, particularly when carried out between different players at different sites. There is a need for accurate, timely, comprehensive and permanent information for the scoring of athletic events.
Those concerned with these problems recognize the need for an improved score and record keeping process.